Just a feeling
by R-sassa
Summary: Uma mulher: Hinata. Vários homens. Sentimentos&Emoções&Sensações. Capítulos independentes uns dos outros. Os leitores podem interagir ;D (Explicação no interior). Rated: T porque não sei o que poderá surgir.
1. Chapter 1

**ATENÇÃO!** Este capítulo não vai conter qualquer desenvolvimento da história que estou a escrever, apenas algumas informações ^^

A fic era para ser sobre os "7 sentimentos básicos dos seres humanos", mas depois quando fui pesquisar outra vez à internet já não encontrei nada, portanto, já não vão ser sete, vão ser os que eu quiser (yeee) . Posso até adiantar alguns deles: amor, compaixão, amizade, ódio, paixão, indiferença, inveja, medo.

Já tinha tido esta ideia à algum tempo mas não sabia como estruturá-la (e a preguiça ainda ajudava mais :3), até que o dia do juízo final chegou e tana! Passo a citar:

- Cada capítulo terá um sentimento;

- A personagem feminina vai ser **sempre a Hinata** e a masculina vai ser sempre diferente, portanto se é uma daquelas pessoas que é fã da Hyuuga só com um certo rapaz, é melhor parar por aqui ^^, mas novos leitores são sempre bem-vindos!

-Cada capítulo **vai ser independente** dos outros (por isso não se admirem se virem a Hinata muito tímida num e extremamente provocadora no outro) e **não vão ser muito grandes e/ou desenvolvidos**. Temos que ir com calma.

- **Pode-se passar em universo alternativo ou não.**

- Ainda não vi nenhuma fic com estes termos, por isso garanto que é tudo original ^^

- No final de cada capítulo vou pôr os sentimentos que faltam/que poderei fazer e quem deixar review poderá dizer qual aquele que gostaria de ver a seguir. ^^

Não prometo ser pontual com as actualizações, a minha vida vai complicar agora ^^ Aviso feito.

-Naruto e CIA não me pertencem (e ainda bem, senão "orgia" seria o nome desse mangá/anime).

Agradecia a vossa opinião, se vale a pena continuar ^^

(**alguns** dos rapazes que **certamente** vão aparecer são: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Pein)

Beijinhos :*

Sássá


	2. Amor

O cheiro a orvalho invadiu-lhe as narinas enquanto se espreguiçava. Virou-se para o outro lado na expectativa de conseguir dormir um pouco mais. Tarefa essa, que lhe parecia impossível naquele momento. Abriu ligeiramente os seus olhos brancos e brotou um sorriso ao ver aquela cabeleira loira. Tentou, em vão, agarrar-se ao homem com quem partilhava a cama.  
>Relembrou o dia em que ele, tão delicado, a pedira em casamento e de como desmaiara ainda antes de dizer o desejado SIM! Ainda hoje se ria ao pensar na previsibilidade daquela reacção. O dia do enlace fora maravilhoso, tudo o que ela poderia desejar.<br>Céus! Como estava feliz junto do homem que amava, sabendo que o sentimento era recíproco. A sua felicidade aumentava ao pensar que, por passados 3 anos, ainda vivia no seu conto de fadas.

- Bom dia Hime! Já acordada?  
>- Bom dia! – Disse ela, espreguiçando-se novamente.<br>- Devias descansar mais. – Notava-se um certo tom de preocupação na sua voz.  
>- Descansar? Com um dia tão bonito lá fora? Há que aproveitar. - O seu entusiasmo foi contagiante.<br>O loiro soltou uma gargalhada e abraçou-a.  
>- Amo-vos muito, Hime. Nunca duvides disso. Vou-vos proteger até ao fim da minha vida, prometo! Vocês são aquilo que eu mais prezo.<p>

Hinata nada respondeu, apenas corou._ Maldição; há hábitos que nunca se perdem_. Corou porque sabia que era verdade. Amar-se-iam até ao final das suas vidas. Eles e a criança que carregava no seu ventre, criada com todo o amor a que qualquer ser tem direito.  
>Porque Naruto e Hinata eram isso mesmo: a representação carnal do amor.<p>

* * *

><p>Bem, é isso. Não é o melhor do mundo, mas por agora está bom ^^<br>Está pequeno mas sabem, tenho que ir com calma, senão arruinava tudo!  
>Sem mais demoras, deixem reviews por favor. Quanto aos reviews já recebidos, <span>obrigada<span> :D espero por mais!  
><em>Nota de autora:<em> lá em cima não chamei a Hinata de gorda! Ela só não se conseguia agarrar ao rapaz porcausa da gravidez! ;P  
>Beijinhos :*<p> 


	3. Compaixão

Todos naquela vila conheciam os Hyuuga. Não era difícil distingui-los do resto das pessoas, bastava olhar para os olhos, aquele perolado era inconfundível. Todos os Hyuuga eram excelentes observadores e Hinata não era excepção. Porém, em certas alturas, era mais fácil simplesmente fingir que não via.

Hinata fingiu não ver o pai tratar a mãe daquele modo tão… desumano. Fingiu não ver aquele beijo entre Sakura e Naruto que tanto a magoou. Fingiu não ver a sua irmã, Hanabi, e o seu primo, Neji, aos beijos e a trocar juras de amor. Mas algo que ela simplesmente não conseguiu ignorar foi o olhar daquele rapaz ruivo; deveria ser ligeiramente mais novo que ela embora fosse um pouco mais alto. Não o conhecia mas instantaneamente reconheceu aquele olhar de tristeza, solidão e infelicidade. Hinata sentiu algo estranho, algo que não compreendeu ao início. Algo que mais tarde descobriu ser compaixão. Ela sentiu-se na obrigação de ir ter com aquele rapaz e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. E foi o que fez.

-Olá. – disse com o seu tom carinhoso já tão habitual. Não obteve resposta. Após segundos de silêncio Hinata abraçou-o. – Não te preocupes, vai ficar tudo bem.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos tamanho acto, não sabia como reagir. Aquela rapariga era tão invulgar. Tinha um toque tão bom, como ele à muito não sentia. E ele estava a gostar.

-Gaara, chamo-me Gaara.

* * *

><p>Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo, não muito grande mas enfim, até está queridinho não? :3<br>Desculpem a demora, mas entrei agora para a faculdade e praxes a valer, yeee e agora estudar até morrer, yeee ( T.T )  
>Obrigada pelas reviews, espero por mais e sim, aceito o desafio HinataxShino.<br>Até à próxima, beijinhos ^^


	4. Paixão

Hinata já não era a miúda fraca e ingénua por quem todos a tomavam. Já tinha vinte e quatro anos, agora era mulher. _Uaau, grande diferença._ Doce erro. Naquele momento, apenas duas pessoas conheciam o seu verdadeiro carácter. Ela e Neji. Houve alturas em que ambos tentaram perceber o porquê, o como daquela mudança, porém concluíram que era inexplicável, talvez instintivo até. Com o tempo, isso deixou de importar, no hoje e agora o mais importante era o prazer e a paixão dos dois; alturas em que ambos esqueciam os problemas da família, esqueciam que eram primos, esqueciam até os seus próprios companheiros, porque nada os impediria de fazer aquilo.  
>Ninguém acreditaria que Hinata se tornara naquela mulher louca e sedenta por intimidade, por prazer, por sexo.<p>

Hinata tentou controlar-se para não gritar quando o primo abocanhou a sua intimidade. _Tentou…_ Já estava bastante excitada e o mínimo toque tinha efeito nela.  
>- Neji, vai logo.<br>O primo sorriu de canto.  
>- Tem calma.<br>- Calma? Ah, poupa-me, nós não somos do tipo de ter calma. Vem, preciso de ti. – Disse ofegando e com nenhuma paciência para falar.

Neji riu, como só Hinata via ele fazer e não teve meias medidas, entrou dentro dela, com todo o seu membro, não deixando nenhum espaço entre os dois corpos, para ao fim de algum tempo culminarem na mais pura das suas essências.

* * *

><p>Ao fim de muitos anos :3 aqui está NejiHina. Não me matem por favor (A), nem sei como tive tempo para vir aqui postar esta caganice. Eu não esqueci os pedidos que fizeram :3, descansem.<p>

Deixem reviews ^^ Beijinhos e obrigada por lerem :*


	5. Inveja

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Hinata caminhava calmamente por Konoha. Ia ter com a Hokage na esperança de conseguir alguma missão. A meio caminho ouviu alguns ruídos um pouco perturbadores. Por Kami! Ela não era cusca mas aqueles sons realmente a incomodaram. E se fosse alguém a lutar e precisasse de ajuda?<br>Ao aproximar-se ouviu um grito mais alto, o que a deixou alerta para ativar o Byakugan. Quando reparou que a menos de dez metros de distância de si estavam os seus dois antigos companheiros de time: Kiba e Shino. E corou instantaneamente, não só pelo que acabara de presenciar mas também por tamanha ingenuidade.  
>Estavam os dois sem camisola, apenas com as calças vestidas, suados, com o chakra alterado e Shino com a cabeça encostada no peito de Kiba.<p>

- Amo-te muito.  
>- Qualquer dia fartas-te de dizer isso.<br>Kiba riu alto.  
>– Achas? Posso não ser muito esperto, mas disso tenho a certeza: não quero ficar sem ti, mesmo tendo que enfrentar tudo e todos. Eu amo-te mesmo muito Shino.<br>- E eu a ti Kiba.

Hinata ficou completamente alterada, não tanto por ter descoberto o relacionamento dos amigos; mais ainda pelo carinho e sinceridade com que Kiba falava porque o seu desejo mas intenso, o mais íntimo de todos, era ouvir aquelas palavras e sentir-lhes o significado. O que a fez invejar Shino. A mais pura das invejas; aquela que nos faz roer as unhas e ficar cheios de ira como estar cheia de sede e ver alguém a beber água; ter fome e ver outros num banquete; querer ser amada e ver os outros a serem amados. Céus! Ela realmente invejou-o e por momentos quase se sentiu tentada a ir lá e acabar com aquilo. Explodir de tal forma que todos os ouviriam. Mas não podia.

Invejou-o com todo o seu coração. É claro que não o deixaria transparecer, mas a sua repulsa consumia-lhe o interior e doía-lhe. Ela odiava essa sensação mas não conseguia evitar.  
>Invejou-o por ele ter tido algo que ela não teve.<br>Invejou-o por ser amado.  
>Invejou-o simplesmente.<br>Invejou-o até ao dia em que a amaram de verdade.

* * *

><p>Inveja é lixado... :x<p>

Só umas coisinhas que quero dizer .  
>1º - Obrigada por lerem :D<p>

2º - Do fundo do meu coração obrigada por todas as reviews já enviadas, todas elas são importantes.  
>3º - Espero ter superado as expetativas neste ShinoxHina; pelo menos não foi amizade, hahaha.<br>4º - Espero por mais desafios e já tenho mais duas criadas.  
>5º - Desculpem pela demora. Vão ao meu perfil, está lá tudo escrito. :x<p>

Beijinhos e obrigada :D


	6. Nojo

Naruto me pertence.

* * *

><p>Hinata sempre foi muito simpática e humilde, nem falava mal dos outros. E adorava o mar. Oh sim, se amava. Por isso não conteve a felicidade quando, com oito anos, a levaram ao oceanário pela primeira vez. Quando saiu de lá, Neji, que também estava presente perguntou:<p>

- Então Hinata-sama? Qual o seu preferido?  
>- Gosto muito de todos… os cavalos-marinhos são muito bonitos e … - Ela parou.<br>A sua vista estava fixa num homem relativamente perto de si. Homem? Será que isso estava correto? Parecia antes uma mistura de homem e peixe. Era sequer possível?  
>- O…o… Que é aquilo?<br>- O quê? – Perguntou um Neji de nove anos com uma sobrancelha arqueada.  
>- Aquilo! – E começou a fungar e a tremer com o choro contido.<br>- Não tenha medo, é só uma pessoa com a forma de peixe.  
>- Que nojo!<br>- Hinata-sama! – Neji estava chocado com as palavras da prima.  
>- Desculpe Neji nii-san mas é verdade. Nem sequer faz sentido. Aquela cor, aquela pele, aquela textura… iuuuu! – disse bastante enojada mas ainda assim com as bochechas bastante coradas.<br>- Hinata-sama, por favor! Se o conhecesse ele até se podia transformar no seu melhor amigo.

Hinata olhou para o homem (?) intrigada… Será que podia? O homem olhou para ela e sorriu mostrando uma enormidade de dentes afiados e Hinata concluiu que mesmo que isso acontecesse aquele ser não deixava de ser nojento!  
>Antes de se virar para seguir o caminho atrás do primo, Hinata concluiu que aquela definitivamente não era uma combinação de homem- peixe. Parecia mais homem – tubarão. Sim, isso sim, pensou orgulhosa, achando-se muito mais esperta que o primo enquanto corria para perto dele.<p>

* * *

><p>Bem, eu gosto do Kisame e não o acho nojento, mas uma criança de 8 anos a ver algo daquela forma… Bem, se fosse eu com 8 anos não ia achar muita piada a essa combinação de homem tubarão tão estranha. :$<p>

E quem é fã do Kisame ponha a mão no ar o/ (mesmo que ele seja um mafioso de primeira)

Reviews e beijinhos :*


	7. Ódio

E aí pessoal?! o/

Direitinho para a querida Natália :D (Aka Nat King MUAHAHAHA)

* * *

><p>Hinata sempre foi uma rapariga pacata e muito humilde. E amigável! Mesmo sendo tímida e insegura, Hinata era realmente gentil e gostava de todas as pessoas no geral. Mas como toda a regra tem excepção, Hinata também tinha a sua.<br>Inicialmente, com a ingenuidade, não percebera mas com o passar dos anos (e ser mais velho, faz-nos ver coisas que antes nos passavam ao lado) ela abriu os olhos e realmente compreendeu o que se passava e passou a odiá-lo com todo o seu ser. _Uchiha Sasuke._

Ela culpava-o de tudo o que correra mal com ela e com os amigos. De Naruto que deu TUDO para o salvar; de Sakura que ao fim de tanta rejeição desistiu e decidiu aceitar Naruto; o sofrimento de Kakashi; a dor do seu irmão Itachi, o desespero de todos os amigos, as tentativas falhadas para o salvar: Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji e todos outros que ele simplesmente arruinou as vidas. Céus, como ela o odiava!

Como é que alguém conseguia ser tão egoísta e rancoroso?  
>Como era possível alguém tão arrogante, mesquinho e vingativo ter tantas pessoas que o adoravam e que davam as suas vidas para o trazer de volta? Ela DEFINITIVAMENTE não seria uma delas. Não mais. Esse assunto de serem companheiros da vila e serem leais já não pegava com ela. Aquela frase tão cheia de sentido que Kakashi dizia acerca de quem não seguir as regras é lixo, mas quem não se preocupar com os companheiros é pior do que isso e que ela continuava a concordar. Afinal, Sasuke não era seu companheiro. Era da sua vila sim, mas não um companheiro e não havia ninguém (!) que a convenceria do contrário.<p>

E foi com essa conclusão que Hinata mudou a sua convicção. Agora, a sua vontade do fogo não é a mesma de Naruto: a de nunca voltar atrás na sua palavra, porque a partir do momento em que ela a quebrou, deixou de fazer qualquer sentido. É treinar e lutar para ficar tão ou mais forte do que Sasuke, para quando o encontrar, matá-lo; mesmo que para isso ela tenha que morrer também.

_- Hyuuga Hinata._

_- Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

><p>Hey, já nem vou pedir desculpa xD eheh!<p>

Aqui está ele!  
>Não me esqueci da do Itachi que já me pediram e como surgiu outro pedido, HinataxSasuke com desejo, também vou escrever :P<p>

Não há problêmo ninhuuuum ^^

Beijinhos, espero que estejam a gostar.


	8. Medo

Naruto não me pertence. Mas eu sou abusada mesmo :P

* * *

><p>Ela nunca se habituaria àqueles olhos negros. Quando olhavam para ela parecia que lhe liam o interior e nunca mais a abandonariam. E aquele semblante (quase) sempre sério? Aterrador.<br>Quando soube o que ele fez à sua própria família, não houve ninguém que Hinata mais temesse do que Uchiha Itachi. Rezava todas as noites para nunca (nunca, mas nunca!) se cruzar com ele e, muito menos, voltar a olhar para aqueles olhos.

Os pesadelos atormentavam-na; pesadelos em que ele aparecia para a levar sabe-se lá para onde e fazer sabe-se lá o quê com ela! Ela fechava os olhos com muita força mas a escuridão fazia com que ela os abrisse novamente. Todas as noites esperava ansiosamente para ver o dia nascer. Ela nem o conhecia! Um olhar. Um rosto. Uma maldição.

Oh, ela sempre foi medrosa mas aquilo estava a passar dos limites. Chegava a ser paranóia.  
>Quando soube da sua morte, quase que respirou de alívio; não fossem os pesadelos malditos que teimavam em continuar. Parecia que ele estava dentro dela. Um pedacinho muito pequeno mais com um impacto gigante.<p>

Porém, e contra todas as expectativas, viu-o novamente. E lá estava ele, com a cara ainda mais pálida mas com um olhar tão doce que ela duvidou realmente de quem ele era. Tinha morrido e tinha voltado. É isso que o renascimento faz às pessoas? Leva-lhes toda a maldade incutida? Mas será que só pelos seus olhos terem perdido o brilho que ela tanto temia ele tinha mudado enquanto pessoa? Ele olhou directamente para ela. Ónix contra pérola. Sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela coluna.

E agora? Que significaria aquilo?

* * *

><p>Aqui está! Agora que estou de férias, vou ter mais tempo para passar aqui =)<br>Obrigada pelas reviews :3 não digo mais vez nenhuma o quanto são especiais para mim :c  
>Hahaha, brincadeira! Eu amo-as :P<p>

Esta foi com Hinata e com o (gostoso, magnífico, perfeito) Itachi; quem me tinha pedido foi a caríssima** Amand's LB**. Tá eu sei que foi há muuuuuuuito tempo! mas mais vale tarde que nunca, não? :X

Até à próxima, beijinhos :*  
>Sássá :D<p> 


	9. Desejo

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Oh, como ele era gostoso. Aqueles lábios perfeitamente desenhados, a pele clara, os olhos negros, o cabelo escuro e arrepiado. Quando ele tirou a camisola e Hinata pode ver aquele tronco tão, tão... qual seria a palavra para descrever? Maravilhoso era dizer pouco...<br>Ela sentiu o seu rosto a aquecer quando pensou no quanto gostaria de roçar ali com os seus lábios e ver qual o efeito que causava.  
>Sasuke tirou o cinto que prendia as suas calças. Hinata prendeu a respiração e (só!) nessa altura amaldiçoou-se por estar a espiá-lo... Céus! Ela desmaiaria e ninguém estava ali para acudi-la. E de repente as calças desceram e Hinata pode ver a pele pálida de Sasuke. Oh, ele nem usava roupa interior. Hinata fechou os olhos com força; perdera a coragem. Estava tão quente e no fundo só queria ir ter com ele...<p>

E beijá-lo...

E tomá-lo para si ...

E fazê-lo feliz...

Oh agora ela estava a ofegar!

Saiu lentamente do seu fabuloso esconderijo e correu; correu até o seu íntimo acalmar o desejo que sentia pelo Uchiha... Ele era tãããão proibido e isso era tão bom.

Cruzaram-se no caminho para o gabinete da Hokage.  
>- Bom dia, Sasuke-san.<br>- Olá. Hinata. - Huuum, o seu nome a sair da sua boca suava tão bem... Ela era capaz de passar o dia inteiro a ouvir a voz daquele homem a dizer o seu nome, bem baixinho, junto ao seu ouvido... Por Kami, ela estava a tornar-se numa pervertida! O que ele pensaria dela?

O que Hinata não sabia era que Sasuke sabia que ela o observara naquele dia. Hinata também não sabia que já tinha sido espiada por ele e da reação que ela lhe causou. Hinata também não sabia que ele desejava-a tão intensamente que a sua pele queimava quando chegava perto dela. Oh, mas ela ia descobrir. E estava para breve. Ela ia provar o mais doce dos pecados e não iria querer sair do inferno.

Oh, desejo, desejo, desejo. Que coisa perigosa, desejo.

_E quando Sasuke a puxou para si, encarou-a para em seguida fechar os olhos e aproximar-se tão lentamente que chegava a doer, para unir os seus lábios com os de Hinata, ela com certeza que retribuiria sem sentir quaisquer remorsos. E mais certeza tinha de que não seria apenas um beijo..._

* * *

><p>Hahahaha, nesta estiquei-me um pouco... Mas sei lá... SasuXHina faz-me ter vontade de escrever sempre só mais um pouco xD E esses dois aí?! Bem pervertidos não!?<p>

Esta foi a "**hinatasweet**" quem pediu. Espero que tenhas gostado :p  
>Todas as reviews são bem vindas! Ainda não sei qual farei a seguir.. Sugestões? :D<p>

Beijinhos, Sássá


	10. Curiosidade

Naruto não me pertence

* * *

><p>Tsc, quem diria que um Akatsuki tivesse sido capturado vivo e estava agora à mercê de Konoha. Claro que estava fechado numa prisão de segurança máxima, mas ainda assim a servir de cobaia para estudos. Deidara, o próprio, encontrava-se diante dos seus olhos.<br>Hinata ficou demasiado impressionada e curiosa quando viu aquilo pela primeira vez. Era humanamente impossível um ser humano ter bocas nas mãos. A sério! Com lábios, dentes, línguas e ainda salivavam... Então quer dizer que também tinham glândulas salivares certo? E haveria nervos e caso doesse será que era da mesma maneira? Tentou imaginar o que seria ter uma dor de dentes na mão.

Estava extasiada! Queria saber mais acerca dele. E mais, e mais. Era quase doentio.  
>- Tsc, estás tão admirada boneca - disse. - Nunca viste?<br>- N-não... É muito interessante. Estou bastante curiosa em relação a isto... - disse enquanto aproximava um dedo de uma delas, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade que lhe assomava o peito. Estava tão próxima, quase quase a tocar quando a boca fechou de repente, cerrando os dentes, ficando muito perto de amputar o dedo de Hinata, não fossem os seus rápidos reflexos de kunoichi. Deidara riu alto.  
>- Cuidado... Nunca ouviste dizer que a curiosidade matou o gato?<p>

Hinata praguejou baixinho devido à sua distracção. Prendeu o cabelo num coque frouxo e voltou ao trabalho. Mais perguntas surgiram. Bem, era quase impossível estarem associadas ao sistema digestivo portanto só lhe eram úteis para a mastigação. Então que utilidades teria?  
>- O que costumas fazer com elas?<br>- Desculpa?  
>- Quais as utilidades que dás a essas bocas? Certamente não te alimentas por aí.<br>Deidara sorriu de canto.  
>- Oh querida, solta-me e eu mostro-te pessoalmente o que posso fazer com elas - disse num tom pervertido.<br>- Acho que vou pedir para coserem essa aí de cima, que achas? É muito barulhenta e não traz vantagem nenhuma para o meu trabalho...  
>- Tu é que sabes...<p>

Mantiveram-se em silêncio mais algum tempo. O cérebro de Hinata trabalhava a cem à hora, tantas questões e tão poucas respostas. Estava maravilhada com este projecto.  
>-Tens mais alguma boca no resto do corpo?<br>- Ah, agora já sou útil, não é? Bem, agora não estou com muita vontade de f...

Ambos arregalaram os olhos de espanto. Deidara por ter a sua blusa rasgada por uma kunai. Céus, aquela mulher era louca! E Hinata por ter visto outra. No peito, bem acima do coração. Estava cosida.  
>Passou os dedos pela costura. Céus, a sua mente estava cheia de questões. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, as extremidades do corpo a arrefecer e ficou inquieta. Sentia-se a colapsar. Era um furor do emoções só para descobrir mais e mais. O conhecimento que tinha era tão pouco comparado com a grandiosidade do universo. Teria de começar por algum lado.<p>

Sorriu minimamente quando pensou no que ele dissera. _A curiosidade matou o gato_. E nesse momento ela deu-se por satisfeita por ser um mísero ser humano.

* * *

><p>E aqui está pessoal! ;D<p>

Tá, eu ainda tenho sedução e outra com o Orochimaru por fazer, mas a inspiração veio para esta mesmo x$ Inspiração impulsionada pela "**Catherine3**", hahahahaha. Muito obrigada ;D

Bem, não se intimidem, sintam-se livres para escrever.

E do fundo do coração, obrigada a todos pelas reviews :D eheh!

Beijinhos :*


	11. Pessimismo

Naruto não me pertence ;D

* * *

><p>Era só uma missão. Uma estúpida missão que ela tinha de cumprir. Maldita a hora em que fora a escolhida para intermediária entre Konoha e Kumogakure. Aquele tipo com a pele escura e o cabelo branco (que em tudo contrastava com ela) estava a matá-la lentamente. <em>Omoi<em>.  
>Ela nunca vira ninguém tão pessimista como ele. Aterrador!<br>_"Imagine, Hinata-san, se eu me engasgar com esta massa. Era capaz de me salvar? Não quero ficar perto de alguém que não consegue salvar-me de massa!"_ Foi o que dissera, horrorizado, na primeira vez que a vira. A sério! Se ele não fosse tão inteligente e bom ninja ela já tinha acabado com ele.

- Tenho a sensação que isto vai correr mal. Muito mal! Sabe, daquela maneira em que fica tudo concluído, nós sorrimos vitoriosos mas ao voltar para a vila há um terramoto e nós somos esmagados?! - De todas as possíveis (e mais prováveis) mortes que poderiam ter, porquê logo um terramoto?  
>Hinata suspirou. E se fosse mesmo assim? Ela já era medrosa e ele estava a deixá-la paranóica!<br>- Omoi, queres um pouco de molho na tua comida? - Perguntou, tentando desviar o assunto.  
>- Hum.. É melhor não, e se isso estiver fora do prazo?<br>- Não está. - Respondeu pacientemente.  
>- De certeza que vou ser alérgico.<br>Céus, ela nem se conteu mais.  
>- Porque és tão pessimista?<br>- Eu não sou pessimista Hinata-san. Sou realista... Sabe, ainda não acredito que sou intermediário. Isto é um cargo muito importante, estive para não aceitar mas acabei por ceder. É que de certeza que vai acontecer algo de errado. Já sei como é que as coisas funcionam comigo. - Disse Omoi com um tom tão verdadeiramente triste que Hinata conseguiu sentir empatia.

Quando ia para casa sentiu água a bater-lhe na cara. Olhou para o céu. Certamente iria chover, ficaria molhada e apanharia uma constipação.  
>Amaldiçoou-se por passar tanto tempo com Omoi! O pessimismo dele já a afectava mesmo quando estava sozinha!<br>Praguejou baixinho e começou a correr.  
>Será que deveria correr? E se caísse? De certeza que se aleijaria! E pior, se torcesse um tornozelo? Não poderia ir em missões! Então não se tornaria mais forte e não seria reconhecida pelo pai!<br>Parou de correr. Olhou para o céu e sorriu.  
>Uma constipação não seria má de todo.<p>

* * *

><p>Quando penso no Omoi, tenho vontade de rir xD As primeiras cenas dele foram simplesmente awesome! E bem, até que ele podia ser assim, pessimista! E não é que é contagiante? O.O<br>E não é que uma constipação pode ser pior que um tornozelo torcido? O.O

-Medo-

Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal! ;D  
>Beijinhos o


	12. Coragem

Naruto não me pertence :c

* * *

><p>Ela só tinha que se mostrar. Provavelmente ele já a detectara! Por amor de Deus, ele era um shinobi legendário (!), claro que já sabia da presença dela!<p>

Naquele momento Hinata tinha duas questões na sua mente. Porque é que ele não tinha atacado? Será que era capaz de se mostrar?  
>Quanto à primeira ela deduziu que ele deveria estar com pena dela (por ser tão fraca) que optou por ignorá-la completamente. <em>Tsc.<br>_A resposta à segunda era bem mais complexa! Quer dizer... Ele era aterrador! Aquela pele branca como cal, o olhar ameaçador e a expressão sádica faziam-na tremer. O seu historial como shinobi e o facto de ser um sennin assustavam-na ainda mais!Por outro lado, alguém tinha de fazer aquele trabalho não era? E se ela tinha sido encarregue, não poderia ser assim tão fraca pois não?  
>Hinata encheu o peito de ar! Ele pensava mesmo que ela era fraca! E inútil!<br>Tsc, só precisava de um impulso para avançar e aqui estava ele. Precisava também de sentir a adrenalina a correr no sangue, o coração a bater mais rápido e o tremer dos braços. Por fim, avançou. Saiu de trás da árvore pisando o chão com força.

O homem parou e não moveu um único músculo. Estaria surpreso?  
>Hinata lançou uma kunai na sua direcção desviando-se em seguida com o intuito de se proteger. <em>Demasiado lenta<em>. Um pontapé de Orochimaru jogou-a contra o chão.  
>- Sabes Hinata Hyuuga, reconheci-te assim que senti o teu chakra. Transmitia insegurança, medo, fracasso. - Disse colocando um joelho nas suas costas e prensando-a contra o chão. - Mas quando te mostraste estava forte, com confiança e determinação.<br>Orochimaru aproximou a boca do ouvido de Hinata.  
>- Não te armes em corajosa. Sabes que não consegues derrotar-me não sabes?<br>Orochimaru riu com escárnio, fazendo mais força contra a Hyuuga. Hinata contorceu-se de dor.  
>- E-eu posso derrotá-lo. Ser corajosa... Ter coragem... Ter coragem significa viver com o coração, na insegurança, enfrentando o desconhecido. Você não é de todo desconhecido, Orochimaru-sama! Vai ser fác... - antes que pudesse terminar Orochimaru deu-lhe um forte soco na cara.<p>

Uma fumaça apareceu e por baixo dele um tronco de madeira. _Kawarimi no jutsu_.

No final, fora bastante corajosa. O pai orgulhar-se-ia dela; sorriu. Ele sempre dissera para ela ser corajosa, agora entendia. _Viver com o coração_. Infelizmente, ter coragem não era o suficiente e Hinata sabia. Fechou os olhos e permitiu-se apreciar aquela sensação tão boa que lhe aquecia o peito.

* * *

><p>E aí pessoal? Será que a Hinata venceria esta batalha? Que acham? ;D<br>Este chapter é para a minha querida amiga** Nat King**(!) (e aí, Natália? o/ Espero que tenhas gostado!) que escolheu o querido Orochimaru. Agradecer também à **Catherine3** não só pela sugestão quanto ao tema mas como todo o apoio até agora MUAHAHAHAHAH! Obrigada :3

Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal :3

Beijinhos,

Sássá :D


	13. Sedução

Naruto e CIA não me pertencem :c

* * *

><p>Que péssima ideia! Porque é que ela não tinha optado por passar a noite de fim de ano em casa com o seu adorado pai, a sua irmã e TODA a família super pudica e conservadora?<br>Hinata já sabia (de há muito tempo) que seguir os conselhos de Ino e Sakura não trazia bons resultados. Foi a primeira vez que conseguira convencer o pai a passar a passagem do ano com as melhores amigas e ficou felicíssima. No entanto, não estava psicologicamente preparada para o que viria.

A discoteca estava a abarrotar; ela andava de mãos dadas com Ino e Sakura para não se separarem. Se isso acontecesse sabe Deus quando se voltariam a ver! Para além disso quem disse que passar a noite de fim de ano numa discoteca seria uma boa ideia?  
>Estava desesperada; aquele sítio tinha demasiada gente. Havia muito contacto humano. Reclamava baixinho de como estava arrependida de ter dado ouvidos (novamente) àquelas duas loucas; de ter trazido uns sapatos que a faziam ter vertigens e um vestido que tinha tanto de curto como de justo. Bufou e decidiu sentar-se. Passaria o resto da noite ali; não ia correr o risco de ser estuprada em plena discoteca. Ela nem ao menos reparou nos olhares que atraia. Estava linda mas não deu a mínima importância.<p>

Pegou na sua bebida e deu um gole enquanto olhava as pessoas ao seu redor. E então viu-o.  
>Bolas, como ele era atraente. O cabelo ruivo, meio despenteado, os olhos rasgados, a boca perfeitamente desenhada com aqueles lábios finos e os dentes brancos e alinhados, o sorriso... O corpo bem definido e, nossa!, que bíceps eram aqueles?<br>Quando os seus olhares se cruzaram ela viu que estava perdida; recebeu um sorriso quase imperceptível. Hinata suspirou. Oh, ele era tão sexy...

Por momentos deixou de vê-lo; pensou no quão perfeito ele era fisicamente e deu liberdade para os seus desejos mais íntimos aflorarem. Encostou-se no sofá e imaginou o que seria estar com aquele homem! Imaginou-se sozinha com ele. Vê-lo a tirar cada peça de roupa lentamente até ficar só com as roupas íntimas para em seguida despi-la. Sentir ele agarrá-la de forma possessiva e confiante. Beijá-la e deixar um rastro até aos seus seios enquanto que as mãos grandes desciam até ao seu ponto mais sensível. Saboreá-la até ela estar satisfeita. E por fim, o gemido dele bem perto do seu ouvido enquanto os corpos se encaixavam. Céus! Estava calor ali ou era impressão dela? Devia ser resultado da bebida.

Ela só voltou a vê-lo minutos mais tarde. Estava no meio da pista com uma rapariga, dançava com ela. Mas Hinata não sentiu nem uma ponta de inveja; permitiu-se observar e apreciar a cena; a forma provocativa como ele segurava na cintura dela e cheirava-lhe o pescoço. Como a outra mão percorria todo o tronco apertando-a contra ele. Como ele encaixava perfeitamente no corpo feminino. Ela até se permitiu a apreciar aquele volume nas calças dele... oh, aquela cena era tão sensual.  
>Como é que aquele homem conseguia seduzi-la assim? Era aquela a sensação que os homens tinham quando viam uma mulher que desejavam mesmo sem a conhecerem?<p>

_Hinata tremeu. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Apertou as pernas com força. Estava demasiado calor._

Sasori viu-a assim que ela entrou naquela maldita discoteca. Era linda; os cabelos compridos e negros e o contraste dos olhos perolados; mas o que mais o atraiu foi o corpo curvilíneo. Toda ela era o inferno! E o céu seria quando os seus corpos se juntassem.  
>Quando a viu dançar provocativamente com outro homem juntamente com as curvas acentuadas pelo vestido e a forma como ela colocava as mãos nele e balançava o corpo sensualmente, sentiu-se despertar. Imaginou-se ali. Pensou na felicidade que seria ter aquelas mãos habilidosas a tocarem-no, aqueles lábios carnudos a beijá-lo, aquele corpo a balançar junto ao seu... Que mais saberia ela fazer?<p>

_Sasori tremeu. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentiu-se apertado. Estava demasiado calor._

* * *

><p>Tá, eu pensei: - estou de férias por duas semanas, é fim de ano, beeeeem, deixa-me ganhar vergonha na cara e acabar este ano em grande :D Até serviu de inspiração para o capítulo, que isto estava agressivo. Bem comentem :b o que acharam? O Sasori é bem gostosinho não?! x$<br>Normalmente costumam meter o ponto de vista masculino de quando são seduzidos, e porque não ao contrário?

Hahahahahha, Beijinhos, até à próxima :*

PS: Que o ano de 2014 corra perfeitamente bem para todos vocês :D Boas entradas e se 2013 foi mau, que 2014 seja melhor; se foi bom, que assim continue :D


End file.
